Akatora
Akatora, also known as a Hellhound of Kai, is the oldest of the Kai Brothers. Appearance Akatora is a Kai dog with red fur and black stripes. He has brown/amber eyes. The differences between him and his brothers include his fur color and him having both ears and both eyes left. Since Ginga Densetsu Weed, he had a slight re-design and got different face markings. In the GNG anime, he was fully red while in the manga he has a paler underbelly. On colored pictures his underbelly is white. Personality Akatora is quick-tempered, brave and violent, much like his brothers. They turn nicer after becoming friends with the Ouu dogs. The three trust each other with their lives and in battle work together like a single being. They also trust and respect Ben greatly and they're ready to die for him. Being oldest brother, Akatora is the leader of the trio and protective of his brothers in a way, but not that much as he knows that they can fight just as well as he can. Akatora is also the most sensible, knowing that sometimes is better run than fight. Akatora often sneers at Moss and calls him fat, but their insults to each other turn more friendly after they become closer. Akatora and his brothers start to call him grandpa Moss, instead, still liking to annoy him a bit. Akatora can be slightly overly confident, but he is very brave and strong. He is fiercely loyal and fearless. He shows his sensitive side, crying a bit when he thought that his brothers died. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin At a month old, Akatora and his brothers Kurotora and Chutora were abandoned in the mountains by their owner. They had to fend for themselves in the wild and were eventually attacked by a marten, who took out Kurotora's eye and ripped Chutora's ear. Luckily, before any more injury could be sustained, Ben came to their rescue. 4 years later, they meet Ben again, and this time with his platoon. They don't recognize Ben and attack him and his group, and they don't stop until they realize that Ben is the one who saved them. The Kai Brothers then join Ben's platoon and they tell him about Moss. After this they meet other strong dogs like Akame and Benizakura, and they also get stuck in a ditch with the rest of the pack. The pack returns home one night before the final battle. Akatora stays loyal to Ouu, but unfortunately, he meets a tragic end. During the battle against Akakabuto, his eye is gouged out by the bear's claws. Thinking that there's only one way to fight when your eye is gone, Akatora jumps at Akakabuto and takes his revenge by biting the remaining eye of his enemy, permanently blinding him. Akatora had lost too much blood from being impaled on the giant bear's claws (in the manga, part of his chest and his legs were torn off messily from Akakabuto's claws), and he died a hero. Ginga Densetsu Weed Akatora is dead but he is mentioned many times by his brother Kurotora. He appeared in flashbacks throughout the story, each time showing him doing his heroic deed: ripping out Akakabuto's eye. It's mentioned by the narrator that his soul lives in his nephews (Shouji, Buru, Dodo and Shigure) and gives them courage to fight Genba's minions. Akatora is told as a hero among the Kai generation and in the anime, he's among the soldiers in the ending credits, along with his brother Chuutora. He also appears as a ghost along with the spirits of the Ohu Soldiers helping Weed in the final battle with Hougen. In the Hokkaido arc, Akatora appeared with the deceased Ohu Soldiers in the dying Moss' dream welcoming him into Heaven. Moss accepts the offer and goes with them. Quotes "Red snow...? How convenient..." - Akatora's last words in the anime version. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, episode 21 "I owe my life to Ben! I let no one touch Ben even if it takes my life!" - Akatora as he protects Ben from Akakabuto. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 13 "Ben... Our lives belong to you. If you want, we sacrifice them for you!" - Akatora swearing loyalty to his savior Ben. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 4 "Ben is a man of honor and sense." - Akatora's opinion of Ben. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 4 "To grow, you must see the world." - Akatora to Moss about his son. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 4 "The sky is crying because you do! If you stop, the sky will stop too!" - Puppy Akatora calming his brothers. Shin Gaiden, volume 1 Trivia * The Three Kai-brothers' names actually come from the colors or Kai-ken coats, which are black ('Kuro'tora), red ('Aka'tora), and brown ('Chuu'tora). Photo Gallery See more pictures in Akatora (Photo Gallery) Category:GNG Characters Category:SG Characters Category:Kai Ken Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (killed by Akakabuto) Category:Males Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Kai Brothers Category:Heroic sacrifices Category:Red Kai Ken Category:KNSK Characters